


《困兽》chapter 13

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定 年上 因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary：你是谁。





	《困兽》chapter 13

Peter从来没有那么紧张过，他坐在客厅的沙发上，眼睛一动不动地看着墙上挂着的时钟。

现在才是晚上六点，可从下午Tony挂掉电话之后，Peter就一直抓着手机坐在那儿。他的Alpha就要回来了，房间里的醇酒香味又将浓郁起来。

男孩儿就像是个等待丈夫回家的小妻子，他的手紧紧地攥着裤子，裤子布料被他弄得皱巴巴。但是男孩儿才不在乎，他那颗小小的心脏塞满的全是Tony要回来的消息。

Tony走之前并没有给确定的归来时间，可今天下午却突然告知明天就要回来。

看来是自己的那条视频起作用了。

男孩儿有些沾沾自喜，他的嘴角止不住地往上勾着。

看样子男孩儿是想从今天晚上就在沙发上带到明天父亲回来。

“叮咚。”门铃响了。

听到门铃声响，Peter头上那两只看不见的小狼耳朵嗖地一声竖了起来，男孩儿的眼睛睁得大大的，眼里全是惊喜。

小家伙也急匆匆地，顾不上穿好自己的拖鞋，光着脚就朝门口冲过去。

“Daddy？！”男孩儿拽着门把把门拧开，却在看见来人的那一刻黑下了脸。

门口那个男人单手撑在门框上，墨镜下的眼睛直勾勾地看着眼前这个矮了自己半个头的男孩儿。

Peter沉下脸，他反手想把门甩上，却被男人一只手撑住，“怎么？小朋友不欢迎我？”男人伸出一只脚挤进Stark的家门。男孩儿见他已经进来，低头看了看脖子上的项链，确保现在的自己是一身血腥味的Alpha气息后，翻了个白眼坐回沙发上。

反正他也不能把我怎么样，可恶的Osborne。

Harry把门关上后，慢悠悠地走到沙发边上坐下。他就坐在男孩儿的斜对面，男孩儿别扭地冷着一张小脸不去看他，Harry知道，小朋友肯定是想起了什么。

比如牢里的事情。

男人对于Peter冷漠的态度也不恼火，只是靠在沙发背上眼睛半眯看着Peter。

“没事就赶紧滚。”Peter能清楚地感觉到这个死男人在看着自己，明明自己也是一身的Alpha气息，再不济这房子里也惨留着Tony的信息素，可在Harry面前Peter还是没来由地发虚。

Peter拿起水杯抿了一口，Harry仍旧是一言不发地坐在那里。空气中两个Alpha的信息素逐渐浓郁起来，无声的战争在暗地里开始了战斗。

“看来Stark的手艺也不差嘛。”Harry撇了眼小孩儿脖子上的项链，怪不得这么久都不见人来找他，原来是Tony.Stark在搞鬼。

原本以为老Parker走了之后，就没人会再使用这种技术。没想到那个人还是凭借自己的本事弄出来了，而且好像还比老Parker的要厉害上不少。

“你到底有什么事情？”Peter的不耐烦已经达到了极点，男孩儿猛地把水杯往桌子上一砸，被子里的水因为Peter的动作溅出来落到桌面上。

男孩儿的眉毛紧紧皱着，他的目光里尽是藏不住的刀子，全部恶狠狠地射向沙发另一头的Alpha身上。

然而Harry依旧是一副事不关己高高挂起的模样，男人吸了吸鼻子，空气里的血腥味让他有点儿难受，“这味道一点也不适合你。”男人拿起方才被Peter放下的水杯，“还是甜甜的味道适合你，像是牛奶的味道。”男人抿了一口水，杯子的另一侧正好就是Peter刚刚喝的地方。

“你？！”Peter突然站了起来，那个杯子是跟Tony的配套的，Peter这一用就是好几年，从来都不舍得换掉。

男人丝毫不在意沾在上边的Alpha气息，说实话这项技术最厉害的地方就在于你佩戴了这么小小的一个玩意，你就连唾液里的信息素都是被改变的Alpha味道。

Harry挑着眉毛，Peter急得跳脚的模样让他心情愉悦了几分。 

“我也没什么事。”Harry说，“你知道的吧？一个Alpha要找到跟自己契合度极高的Omega是一件多么不容易的事情。”男人又靠回沙发上，他把腿叠在一起，慵懒的模样像极了情事后的猫。

他的话不紧不慢地撞进男孩儿的耳朵里，Peter一听全是的细胞都开始紧张起来，这个Alpha果然是因为那件事来的。Peter抖了抖，Harry放在扶手上的手指有节奏地敲动着，他的目光被吸引了过去。

男人的手指骨节分明，跟Peter的手指一样，皮肤白皙，而且纤长。换作平时Peter一定会多看两眼，毕竟人的身体部位里最吸引男孩儿的部位就是手。这个奇怪的癖好是因为Tony引起来的，从小他就看着父亲用他那双好看的手做出一个又一个神奇的玩意，有的时候还是震撼世界的高科技。

可现在Peter只想毁了眼前的这双手，准确点是这两根手指。监管所里的那次发情完全是个意外，但Peter却抗拒不了Harry的诱惑，他还记得那个男人的手是怎么越过他的裤子边缘，顺着尾椎骨向下摸到那个因为情欲而湿漉漉的后穴。

Peter眯起了眼睛，眼前这个Alpha还是一副嚣张模样。

男孩儿下意识地夹紧了腿，身上的血腥味越发地浓重。一般的Alpha闻到Peter的信息素味道也会感到害怕，更有人双腿打颤，像个被Alpha引诱发情的Omega一样瘫软在地上。

就连Tony这种强劲的Alpha嗅到这股血腥味也会皱起眉头，提醒他注意点然后缩回房间里。

可眼前的这个人，在这么浓烈的血腥味里依旧如故，甚至面带微笑地看着眼前这个血腥源头。

Peter第一次感受到了危机感。

“麻烦你离开。”Peter下达了逐客令。

然而Harry就像是没听见一样，依旧坐在沙发上晃着腿，“你难道就不好奇我来干什么的吗？”男人的声音是好听的，带着成熟男性独有的磁性，可Peter觉得蛮恶心。

男孩儿不说话，就站在那里，站在男人的正对面，目光凶狠。

Harry并不介意男孩儿的无礼，他慢慢悠悠地站起身来，在Peter逐渐后退的步伐里一步一步地靠近，直至把这个孩子逼进墙角里。

Harry的信息素动作迅速地钻进Peter的鼻腔里，男孩儿撇过头想不去闻那股味道，他说不上那是什么味，好闻，但让人忍不住地去吸食多几口。

毒品。

这是Peter能想到最能形容Harry信息素味道的词语。

Harry一只手撑在男孩儿脑袋旁边的墙上，他的身体朝Peter的方向微微倾着，男孩儿躲避的模样他全部收进眼里。

他突然觉得这个小鬼有点可爱。男人又向前凑了一点，他的鼻尖就离Peter一指不到的距离，同样的男孩儿的血腥味也扑面而来，它们争先恐后地攻击着成年Alpha的鼻腔。

“你真的不好奇吗？”Harry又故意把声音压低了一点，Peter歪着脸不去看他，男孩儿能感觉到那人的呼吸就打在自己的脸上，又暖又湿。

“你要是离我远点我可能会比较感兴趣。”

Peter恶狠狠地说着，在男人笑出声的时候回头猛地抬起手肘打向男人的小腹，却很不幸地被Harry接住。男人的动作相比Peter的用力过猛显得过于轻而易举，男人轻轻松松地就接下这个青年“Alpha”的攻击，然后反手把人的手压在胸前。

“可我觉得……”Harry停顿了一下，然后抬起眼睛直勾勾地看着Peter，“这么说话我挺喜欢的。”

“艹。”

男孩儿正脸对上Harry的视线，平日里清明的双眸此刻烧着怒火。Peter都不知道怎么这个男人力气为什么这么大，他就用了一只手就把自己死死地摁在这个角落里。

幸好发情期过了。

Peter心里暗暗庆幸着，他的信息素味道是因为情绪波动被激发出来的，但Harry不是。Peter能清楚地感觉到这个男人的信息素是他自己故意散出来的，空气中两人的信息素纠缠在一起，难舍难分。此刻的Stark家大厅就像是罪犯抓捕现场，子弹穿过一包一包的毒品，将这些粉末打散在空气中，最后射穿毒贩的身体，血液顺着伤口流下，淌了一地。

但毕竟他的信息素是假的，在发出猛烈攻击的Alpha面前，多少还是会受到影响。

这是唯一一个不惧怕Peter信息素的人，他就站在这里，身体几乎跟男孩儿贴在一起。

“你还是小时候比较可爱。”男人突然说了一句，他的嘴角向上勾着，“记得吗？你还是个刚满月的宝宝，在我的怀里我还以为你是个小姑娘。”Harry的话让Peter原本就被Alpha信息素搞懵的脑子更懵了，男孩儿的眼睛睁得大大的，他疑惑地看着眼前的这个男人。

Harry对于Peter的小表情非常的满意，他动了动身子，只是压住男孩儿的那只手依旧不放开。

“哎？怎么，你爸没告诉你吗？”Harry弯了弯腰，不再俯视男孩儿，他的视线与Peter齐平，“我还小的时候，Osborne、Parker、Stark三家可是业界的三个龙头，我们家跟Parker家还是世交。”Harry慢悠悠地说着，“你出生那年我刚好上中学，你爸妈还邀请我们家去你们家参加你的满月日呢，你不记得？”。

Peter被说得一愣一愣的，他压根就不记得小时候的事情，懵懂的幼年记忆里塞的东西全都被贴上Stark的标志，若不是父亲主动告诉他，他还真的把自己当成Tony的亲崽崽，他不需要妈妈，这种陌生的生物只会跟他分走Tony的注意力。

Peter的晃神全都被Harry看在眼里，“可惜啊……你爸妈真的是太不幸运了，你也是。”Harry终于松开了男孩儿，他往后退了两步，“好端端的为什么飞机会出事呢？”。

这一句话给了Peter重重的一击。

“你什么意思？！”Peter瞪着Harry，眼里全是不可置信。

事故？可为什么Tony告诉他他的父母是在那场灾难中离开的？！

“哦……对了，那个时候你那个爸爸刚刚接手Stark工业，英姿潇洒得很。”Harry摊着手，“我记得出事之前你爸妈还去找过他来着，好像是……好像是谈项目听我爸说，不过后来没谈成，回来没多久之后你爸妈就出事了。”Harry轻描淡写地说着，眼睛却一刻也不松懈地观察着Peter。

Peter的神色开始复杂起来，“你也别怪你爸不告诉你，毕竟这件事太容易被当成合作不成，然后为了抢夺资源杀人灭口……”Peter浑身抖了一下，男孩儿的手紧紧握拳，“毕竟伯父和这位Stark一样都是不得多得的天才，你也别乱想，毕竟他现在是你爸爸不是吗？”。

很好，小兔崽子入笼了。

Peter整个人都愣在了原地，他不再看着Harry，男孩儿将目光放到了茶几上的那张合影。照片里Tony抱着他两人亲密地坐在沙发上对着镜头开怀大笑。

为什么他从来不告诉我这些？！

Peter闭上了眼睛，脑海里全是自己和Tony的过往，偶尔闪过的是梦中不太真切的、一男一女的面庞。

眼睛再睁开的时候，Peter又是那个嚣张的Alpha，方才那个混乱的家伙已经消失得无影无踪。

“所以呢？”Peter笑出了声，“你说什么我就得信？不瞒你说老子才是你亲爹。”Peter的语气里充斥着挑衅的意味。

Harry真的完全不在意Peter嚣张的气焰，男人从头到尾都是一副笑眯眯的模样，他把手伸进口袋里，拿出来的时候一条项链挂在他的指尖。

直到男人走到Peter面前，Peter才看清了那条项链。

那是Peter弄丢的那一条，他一直以为Harry在牢房里的举动不过是无聊的动作，项链很快就会被这个不知道明里的Alpha当成普通饰品放到角落里堆灰。

可今天发生的一切都在告诉他，Harry是故意的。这个受伤的Alpha从见到他的那一刻起就在预谋着些什么，他甚至回去之后还调查了自己，也许他的靠近就是个阴谋。

Harry将项链弄成一团，然后轻轻地放在他上衣的口袋里，男人的脸正在靠近。

“别太轻易相信Stark，我有你想要知道的一切。”

“包括你是谁。”


End file.
